The kids of our favorite kids
by Bluebaby555
Summary: donna and eric's daughter, fez's son, kelos's son, jakcie and hyde's son, please read and review really sweet and funny. Im new at this so I screwed up when i first tried to post the fic I deleted the story by accident.
1. Just a normal Friday

12:30 am, Jackie and Steven Hyde's house. Brian Hyde was in his room playing his Nintendo. The window opened and in climbed Jamie Foreman. She strolled over to Brian's side and casually sat down next to him in an Indian style. Jamie and Brian had been friends since they were born and their parents had always been good friends since they all were little. 

Brian Hyde: Hey man.

Jamie Foreman: Hey.

Brian: What are you doing here so late……or actually so early in the morning?

Jamie: Wow that was deep (flashes him a cute smile) I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just hang here for a while.

Brian: Yeah that's cool man.

Jamie: So I see that you're playing Super Mario Brothers. Dude I am so boss at that game. I always beat you when we play.

Brian: Uh huh but there was that one time that I beat you, you got so pissed off.

Jamie: (angry) I did not!

Brian: Oh come on Jamie you shoved me into a pile of mud then you sat on my chest and made me eat a clump of dirt.

Jamie: Ok so I did get a little upset but that was one time. So come on let me play.

Brian: Haha that's real cute.

Jamie: Haha you're a funny guy now let me play (she playfully pushes him)

Brian: Haha no that's ok (he playfully pushes her back and smiles)

Jamie: (now serious) No seriously dude let me play right now.

Brian: (now serious) No!

Jamie shoves him really hard and he falls over. She grabs the controller and begins to play with a very big smile on her face.

5:00 pm, Jamie Foreman's basement. Brain, Paco Fez Jr., and Cameron (Cam) Kelso all sit around the tv.

Cam Kelso: Dude she snuck into your room last night!

Brain: Yeah so what.

Cam: Dude do you know how much I would pay to have Jamie climb through my window in the middle of the night?!

Paco Fez Jr.: No how much?

Cam: That's not the point Paco. Jamie is freakin smoking and this lame ass had her in his room last night and did nothing. SIEZE THE GOD DAMN MONENT DUDE!!!

Paco: Yes Brain I must agree with Cam it was very un smart of you to do nothing.

Brian: Oh come on man we've been best friends since we were in diapers and I mean sure I like her more then just a friend but that doesn't matter. I just don't want to ruin anything.

Cam: Pfff whatever dude.

Paco: Once again I agree with Cam. If you don't sieze the moment some extremely charming and handsome foreign man (flashes a charming smile) might just sweep her off of her feet.

Brian: Whatever lets just watch Jepordy.

Jamie comes down the basement stairs with a bag full of Chinese take out. She takes different cartons out of the bag and throws them to the guys. Just a typical Friday night.


	2. The Pakcers, baseball bats, and helmets,...

(Sorry I forgot to mention all of the kids are 14)

Jamie hopped onto the couch next to Brian who was now completely absorbed in his carton of Chinese food and the episode of Jeopardy that was playing on the TV.

Cam: So… Jamie, you were in Brian's room last night?

Jamie: Yeah so what?

Cam: Well I was wondering how about you sneak into my room shall we say about 12, 12:30? (He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her)

Jamie: I would rather chew broken glass.

Cam: (looking disappointed) well yeah, well umm…

Paco: (sarcastically) Nice come back Cam.

Cam: Ha thanks I know.

Brian: (looking at Cam annoyed) Man you are such a dumbass.

Paco: So my friends what do you say we do on this fine evening?

Cam: Hmmmm… Oh I know! Jamie we can steal your Dad's car keys and take a little joy ride around the neighborhood.

Jamie: Nah, we did that last weekend.

Cam: (looking disappointed) Oh yeah.

Paco: Ai there is never anything to do here and your parents are out of beer, I know I already checked.

Jamie: Ah man this town bites.

Cam is going through a box of stuff that is on the ground. He pulls out an old Packers football helmet and throws it onto the coffee table)

Jamie: (with a devilish grin looking at the football helmet) I know what we can do.

Cut to: Cam has the helmet on and is looking a little nervous. Jamie goes behind the couch and picks up a plastic yellow bat. 

Jamie: Ok Cam what we are trying to prove is that old football helmets are just at strong and protective as the new ones. So what you are going to do is bend over and we are going to hit you in the head with the bat and see if our theory is right.

Cam: I don't know about this guys I mean the bat could really hurt my beautiful head and that just wouldn't be good.

Jamie: Chill out Cam it's a plastic bat (whacking the bat on her hand) and we all know that plastic, bats, can't, hurt, you.

Cam: Haha yeah I'm just being stupid about this. 

He bends over ready for Brian to hit him in the head. Jamie makes an as if sound and tosses the plastic bat behind her and picks up a metal bat.

Brian: Haha right on Foreman.

Brian takes a really hard swing at Cam's head and he goes flying over a chair. He doesn't get up right away and everyone goes rushing to him. Cam jumps up.

Cam: Wow! That was awesome man! (He falls back down, he has fainted)

Paco: Ai I thought only women fainted.

Brain: What's your point here Paco?

Jamie: Oh crap I think we should get him to the hospital.

Brian: No way man! How are we supposed to get there? And come on your parents will kill us!

Paco: Ah Jamie I must agree with Brian on this one, I am far to young to go into the light.

Jamie: Well if we don't tell my parents how are we supposed to get to the hospital? Hitch a ride!?

Brian: Oh I know! You go upstairs and do that adorable little puppy face and tell them that Cam ran into the wall. I mean the kid is dumber then crap stuck to my shoe they will believe you trust me.

Jamie: Get serious  Brian that puppy face doesn't work every time.

Brian: Pff yeah right remember the time when…

Brian, Cam, Paco, and Jamie are all 5 and they come out of the laundry room covered in bubbles. Eric and Donna are standing in front of them and Jamie does her adorable little puppy face. 

Jamie, Brain, Paco, and Cam are all covered in ash and two firemen are putting out the flames in the garage. 

Jamie: Um we didn't do it. (She notices the matchbook and kicks it away and does her puppy face.)

Paco: Ah those were some good times my friends.

Brian: Yeah I know.

Jamie: All right fine I'll do it.

Jamie runs up the basement stairs into the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge.

Note: Jamie we went out for a couple of hours with Jackie and Hyde if you need anything call Grandma or grandpa.

Jamie: Oh crap!

Jamie runs back down to the basement. 

Jamie: They're not here and there is no way in hell I am calling Red and Kitty.

Brian: Paco my boy you have always been the strongest of the bunch do me a little favor and just pick cam up for me.

Paco: Sure thing buddy.

Paco picks up Cam and puts him over his shoulders. Brian opens the basement door and they all run out.

Cut to: Jamie, Brian, and a very tired and sweaty Paco holding Cam come through the hospital doors. Paco throws Cam down on the floor.

Paco: (tired) You bastards, I thought you said that once I got him to the driveway we would call a cab.

Brian: Sorry man all out of cash.

Jamie: Hey me to man.

Jamie runs up the counter.

Jaime: Um excuse me my friend over there (points to Cam on the floor) well between you and me he isn't the sharpest pencil in the box and he um ran into a wall at full speed and kinda go knocked out.

Nurse: (looking unconvinced, picks up the microphone) Paging Doctor. Spencer we have a bat to the head can you please come down to hallway B.

Two nurses come by with a stretcher and put Cam on it and take him away. The nurse hands Jamie some forms and a pen.

Nurse: Fill out these forms and wait over there with your friends please.

Jamie, Paco, and Brian all are asleep on the chairs when Cam walks up to them with a bandage around his head. The doctor is behind him filling out a prescription form.

Paco: So tell us doctor will he live?

Doctor. Spencer: Oh don't worry he will be fine just one nasty bruise and he will have to take the painkillers for a week but don't worry he will be fine (hands Brian the prescription form) you kids try to stay out of trouble ok.

Jamie: Yes sir.

The doctor walks away and they all sit around him.

Brian: Man we're all really sorry.

Cam: Man! That was so awesome!

Jamie: Haha well um is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Cam: Hmmm well there is one thing (he puckers up his lips but Jamie turns his face and kisses him on the cheek)

Brain: Well man because you were really cool about this I have a little stash waiting in the basement for us haha.

The all get up with their arms around each other and leave the hospital.

_Don't worry its not over there is still more I hope you all like so far please send me reviews because I am new at this whole fan fiction thing and I would like to know how I'm doing so far. Oh yeah just a little glimpse into the future I will be posting an Eric/Donna fic soon because I am a really big Eric/Donna Shipper._


	3. Inside the Circle

Inside the circle. Focused on Jamie.

Jamie: HahahaaaaaaHahaaa.

Brian: Yeah I know.

Cam: Hahhaa that is really funny.

Paco: Yes hahahahaa……(scratches head in confusion) wait what are we laughing at?

Jamie: I don't know?

Cam leaves the circle for a minute and comes back.

Cam: Hey guys thanks for taking me to the hospital and just to show my appreciation. (Pulls a plate of cookies out from behind his back.) I made cookies!

Jamie, Paco, Brian: Awesome.

They all take a big bite out of their cookies and begin to chew. After a few seconds of chewing they start to spit the cookies out.

Jamie: Ah dude what the hell are in these things?

Cam: Hmm lets see, chocolate chips, cookie doe and oh yeah! Half of the stash!

Brian: What! So that's where the stash went!

Jamie: You moron!

Paco: Ai my mouth has been violated in more ways then one way!

Jamie: Cam next time make brownies.

Brian: Definitely dude.

Brian: Ok hand me another cookie!


	4. The wrong Bus!

Brian's legs are slung over Jamie's lap and Paco is sitting in the lawn chair. They are watching Gilligan's Island.

Paco: Oh no that crazy Gilligan messes up again. He makes me so angry sometime.

Jamie: Chill dude it's a rerun the show has been over for a while now.

Brian: But you do have to admit that Gilligan is a total dumbass.

Jamie: Yeah.

Cam comes running through the door and stumbles a little bit.

Cam: You guys are not going to believe this! I got four beautiful tickets to see…

Jamie: Spit it dumbass!

Cam: I got four tickets to see David Bowie!!!!!!!!!!

Brian: (jumping up) Holy crap you actually did something not stupid for one in your life.

Cam: Yeah I know!

Paco: You are a beautiful person my friend.

Jamie: (grabbing the tickets) Oh my god and they are awesome seats. Haha I love you Cam!

Cam: Haha (serious) prove it.

Jamie shoves Cam and he falls to the ground.

Brian: Hold on a second how are we gunna get there?

Goes into dream sequence: Jamie, Brian, Paco, and Cam are all dressed in black. Cam does a summersault and grabs the keys from the counter. Jamie, Brian, and Cam are all waiting by the car. Paco come down from the ceiling on a rope and drops the keys into Jamie's hands. They all get into the car and speed off into the night.

End of Dream sequence.

Brian: Nah to risky.

Jamie: Well there's no way in hell are parents are gunna bring us and Red and Kitty are completely out of the question so…?

Paco: Ahuh! I know what we can do.

Cut to: They are all at the bus station. Cam comes running up to them with the bus tickets. 

Cam: Just think in a few hours we will be face to face with the ultimate.

Jamie: (patting Cam's head) Good boy.

Cam smiles. The bus pulls up and they all get in. They take their seats and the bus door closes and drives off. Jamie looks around and the bus they are on is full of drag queens. Brian throws himself up against the window.

Brian: (Silently) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Jamie, Brian, Paco, and Cam all get off of the bus and are at a bus station in the middle of nowhere.

Jamie: I can't believe that you bought the wrong bus tickets. Man you are such a dumbass.

Cam: Hey I thought that I read the schedule right but I guess I was wrong.

Brian: This is freaking excellent now we are going to have to get back somehow.

Jamie: (slaps the back of Cam's head) Bad boy.

Paco: Well I think those women on that bus where very nice. I think one of them was giving me the eye.

Brian: You do know that all the "women" on that bus were…

Jamie: (covering Brian's mouth) Were very nice women.

Cam: (looking at his watch) Well the concert has already started, I'm gunna go see when the next bus home is.

Paco: I have to go use the little boys room.

Brian and Jamie sit down on the bench.

Brian: Well this has just been one hell of a day.

Jamie: Yeah but you have to admit that it could be worse.

Brian: Yeah I guess you're right.

Jamie: No I am right haha.

Brian: Ok you are right ha. You know Jamie there's something that I wanted to tell you for a while now……….

Cam jumps over the bench and sits in between them. He shows them four tickets.

Cam: Ok that's four tickets home. 

Jamie: So what did you want to tell me Brian?

Brian: Ah forget it man.

Jamie: Ok what ever.

Paco: Ai those bathrooms are despicable.

All four kids are just on the bench looking bummed out.

Ok the next chapter will probably be the last one but I'm still not sure yet. I hope you like it so far.


	5. Breakfast

Donna is in the kitchen putting away some dishes. Eric comes up behind her and squeezes her waist; she jumps a bit, turns around, and puts her arms around his neck.

Eric: Well good morning pretty lady.

Donna: Good morning.

Eric: May I say that you are looking particularly stunning this morning.

They start to kiss and Jamie comes through the kitchen door.

Jamie: (Disgusted) Oh barf. Could you please get a room and try not to blind you only daughter.

Eric: Well maybe you should knock before you enter a room little missy.

Jamie: Dad it's the kitchen.

Donna: She does have a point.

Eric: Wait a second since when did you start taking her side?

Donna: (goes behind Jamie and puts her hands on Jamie's shoulders) Hey girls always side with girls. 

Jamie: Yeah (she sticks her tongue out at Eric) 

Jamie hops onto the character and pours a bowl of cereal. Hyde, Jackie, and Brian come through the sliding door. Brian hops up on the counter next to Jamie and also pours himself a bowl of cereal. 

Jackie: So Donna, Eric, last night was fun.

Hyde: Yeah so what did you guys do lat night.

Jamie: Nothing it was real uneventful.

Brian: Yeah you know the usual, make fun of Cam for being stupid, give Paco a couple wedgies, and watch some old Gilligan's Island reruns.

Hyde: Ah yeah the only thing that troubles me there is that I checked in Brian's room at 11:00 and he wasn't there, then I checked again five minutes later and he was sleeping like a little angel. Care to explain that?

Brian: Well isn't it obvious? I have magic powers! 

Jamie: Actually Hyde we all forgot about this big Biology project that we had to do so we snuck out to the library to do it.

Eric: You expect us to believe that?

Jamie: Well yeah. Oh hey daddy where do babies come from again?

Eric: Ok they're telling the truth.

Kelso walks into the kitchen with a whining Cam following him.

Cam: Come on Dad just once!

Kelso: No! 

Cam: I promise I wont wreck it.

Kelso: Oh please you're a Kelso! The Kelso men ruin everything! 

Cam: Fine!

Cam hops on the counter next to Jamie and pours himself a bowl of cereal.

Donna: What was that about?

Kelso: He wanted to take the van out for a spin.

Jackie: Not a good idea.

Kelso: Yeah I know! It's like the time I took Eric's Vista Cruiser out for a spin…

Eric: Wait what!

Kelso: Um nothing, so Donna you look hot today.

Donna just rolls her eyes. Fez and Paco come into the kitchen. Paco is wearing a 70's tuxedo. 

Fez: Good morning.

Jamie: Um Paco what are you wearing?

Paco: Ah I see you like my new look Jamie. I found this bad baby in the attic I think it brings out some of my best features don't you Jamie.

Jamie: Sure why not. 

Paco hops up on the counter next to cam and pours himself a bowl of cereal. Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, Jackie, and Hyde just stare at them for a moment and smile.

Cam: (looks up and notices them staring) Ok I don't mean to be rude but it really freaks me out when people watch me eat. Cause this one time at Disney land…

Jamie (hits him in the back ok the head) just shut up and eat your cereal dumbass.

Cam: (happily) Ok.

They all go back to eating their cereal.

Ok so it wasn't the best chapter but I'm tired and the end will bee soon it's going to be a really sweet ending and your reviews are greatly appreciated!!!


	6. It's been a good weekend

Jamie, Brian, Paco, and Cam are all lying on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. 

Brian: That cloud looks like an alien.

Cam: That cloud looks like a giant hand.

Paco: That cloud looks like a naked lady!

Brian: No it doesn't man.

Paco: Can't a boy have an imagination? 

Jamie: Ha, that cloud sort of looks like Cam falling off of the car.

Cam: (turning so he can see it) Nah I'm not seeing it (he falls off the car)

Brian: Ah I love that boy.

Paco: Yes he's always good for a laugh or two.

Cam: (getting up and rubbing his head) Ouch. Hey Paco lets go to the Hub.

Paco: Ok.

Paco and Cam leave. Brian moves closer to Jamie on the hood of the car.

Brain: Well I have to say it's been a good weekend.

Jamie: That is has. Ok well I'm going to call it a day (she sits up and so does Brian)

Brian: Later.

Jamie: Yeah later.

Jamie looks at him for a second and kisses him. 

Brian: (looking stunned but happy) wh..wha..what was that for?

Jamie: I don't know for just being you.

Brian: Then I guess it's pretty good to be me.

Jamie smiles and goes in the house.

Brian: God I love her.

Brian hops off the car and does a little happy dance. Life was good.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might do a sequel we'll see. **: )**


End file.
